Fantasy Heart Pretty Cure
Fantasy Heart Pretty Cure (ファンタジーハートプリキュア Fantajī Hāto Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation. It began airing on February 1, 2018, and is directed and written by Yozora Nozomi. The series' main motifs are fairies''' and magic. Synopsis * ''Fantasy Heart Pretty Cure Episodes'' Hanamiya Konomi is a strange young girl who often believes in fairy tales and fantasy creatures. One day Konomi after hiding away from bullies meets a sprite named Faye from Faeria. However Faye is being hunted by the dark wizards from Magico. When attacked Konomi suddenly gains the ability to transform into the legendary warrior Cure Fiore. Now, Konomi must look for the other Cures and save Faeria from the clutches of Magico. Characters Pretty Cure [[Hanamiya Konomi|'''Hanamiya Konomi]]' '(花宮コノミ Hanamiya Konomi) / Cure Fiore (キュアフィオーレ Kyua Fiōre) Konomi is the 14 year old girl and the only member of the Fantasy Club. She is an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. Her demeanor and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she often drifts away from conversations she doesn't find interesting. After meeting Faye, Konomi becomes Cure Fiore, the Pretty Cure of the Blossoming Magic. [[Yukimoto Ruriko|'Yukimoto Ruriko']] (雪元るりこ Yukimoto Ruriko) / Cure Glacé (キュアグレース Kyua Gurēsu) Ruriko is the 15 year old girl and the Student Council President of Seimori Academy. She extremely intelligent and hard-working person who is a stickler for rules and often coming out on top in her classes. Her view on the world is that is she doesn't have proof it doesn't exist. After meeting Faye, Ruriko becomes Cure Glacé, the Pretty Cure of the Frozen Magic. [[Hinamori Claire|'Hinamori Claire']] (日奈森クレア Hinamori Kurea) / Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ Kyua Soreiyu) Claire is the 15 year old girl and and is a famous part time actress. She is very passionate about becoming a full time actress and is very passionate in general. She's also very hard-working and aims to become famous all her own. Claire is also an energetic girl with an informal manner about her that allows her to get along well with others. After meeting Faye, Claire becomes Cure Soleil, the Pretty Cure of the Shining Magic. Mascots [[Faye |'Faye' ]](フェイ Fei) '' '' Faye is the mascot of the team. She is very prideful and a perfectionist, she cannot handle when things are done sloppily or incorrectly. She minds small details a lot, as far as going on tirades. Faye is very magically powerful despite her small size. Villains Merlin (マーリン Mārin) Merlin was once a member of the Royal Court before showing his true side as leader of Magico. Merlin is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Merlin is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. Guinevere (グイネヴィア Guinevu~ia) Guinevere is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She is very confident and self-assured, secure in her knowledge that she can best whatever is sends to stop her and her goals. Pendragon (ペンドラゴン Pendoragon) Pendragon is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Mordred (モルドレッド Morudoreddo) Mordred is a highly unstable and maladjusted individual. He frequently bursts into fits of uncontrollable, maniacal laughter and relishes in gruesome thoughts. it is revealed that he has a "survival of the fittest" mentality. Nimue (ニムエム Nimuemu) The most unlikely person to be a member of Magico. Nimue is a sensitive, caring and kind person. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with the Cures at time. Nimue also displays a mature attitude and understanding personality. The result is her having both the elegance of a elegant lady and the innocent nature of a child. Jusomagi (ジュソマギ Jusomagi) The season's main monsters. They are created when a villain curses an item with a dark spell. Their name is Japanese for "curse" and "magus". Minor Characters * Queen Titania (クイーン チタニア Kuīn Chitania) - The ruler of Faeria Items * [[Fairy Commune |'Fairy Commune' ]] (フェアリーコミューン Fearī Komyūn) - The Cures' main transformation device. It's shaped as a phone that comes in the Cures respective color. The transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Fairy Evolution!". *'Cure Sprites' (キュアスプライト Kyua Supuraito) - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Locations *'Seimori' (精森 Seimori) - The main setting of the series. It is where the Cures live. *'Seimori Academy' (精森学園 Seimori Gakuen) - The school that the Cures attend. *'Faeria' (ファエリア Faeria) - Faye's homeland. It is a beautiful country *'Magico' (マジコ Majiko) - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Merlin. Trivia * Fantasy Heart Pretty Cure is the first series to have fairies as its motif. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Fantasy Heart Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information. Gallery Category:User:Yozora Nozomi Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSky Series Category:NightSky Network Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Fantasy Heart Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series